Reading Etiquette and Epionage
by TheHealingOwlette
Summary: Sophronia Temminnick is a mystery to all her friends. When the entire school has a chance to read about her, why would they pass that chance up?
1. Lesson 1: Reading, what Reading?

**A/N** **Hi guys! I am here writing a new story. I won't be updating that much as last time, but I will not abandon this story. This is actually a story about the finishing school series. WARNING: I have not read Waistcoats and weaponry so this iw written right after curtsies and conspiracies. This is a reading the books series. Thanks for reading!**

Sophronia Temminnick was just about to go to her room,after breakfast, when the most peculiar sight occurred. A book and a letter just appeared out of the ceiling and landed gracefully on the table where almost all the teachers were sitting.(Mademoiselle Geraldine was preoccupied making fake deserts while Professor Brainthwope was insane, so he wasn't really there. All the students started chattering in confusion. Lady Linette grabbed the letter and hastily read it. She was nodding slowly at whatever it said and even had a somewhat surprised look on her face. She grabbed the book and looked at the pages closely. By then, people stopped talking. She put the book own and said, " All students must report to the dining hall right after classes. We seem to have received very important information for future notice. Any student not here will face punishment. You may now all leave." The tone in her voice suggested that t ws not an option. She then turned to Captain Niall and muttered something to him.

Dimity Ann Plumleigh-Teignmott, Sophronia's best friend, walked up to her and whispered," DO you know what this is about? You usually know these things." Sophronia shook j=her head, feeling very confused." I guess we shall find out after class." The book and the letter was all anyone could talk about. The teachers gave up trying to get the girls to pay attention, and went on to try to figure it out themselves. The only one to have any idea what was going on was Lady Linette and she refused to say or give anything away. after all classes, when it was about eight in the evening, Sophronia and Dimity walked into the dining room to find Sidheag and Agatha waiting for them.

Lady Linette began speaking, " As many of you have seen, a package was delivered to us. this package contained a letter and a book. I shall read the letter to you in a minute. The book is called Etiquette and Espionage." She held the book up and every person in the room gasped in shock as Sophronia was on the cover of the book holding a pair of scissors at her side," Why are you on the cover!?" Dimity half-whispered, half-shouted. All Sophronia could do was stare. Lady Linette cleared her throat." I shall read the letter. It says:

_Dear students and professors,_

_You may be shocked or even confused. This is the story of Sophronia Teminick. If you decide to read this, I request the following people to be present: Sophronia Temminnick, Dimity Ann Plumleigh-Teignmott, Sidheag Maccon, Agatha Woosmoss, Monique Pelouse, Preshea Buss, all staff(except Mademoiselle Geraldine and Professor Brainthwope), Phineas B. Crow, Felix Mersey, and Vieve._

_sincerely,_

_TheHealingOwlette._

The room broke out into hushed whispers. Lady Linette decided to continue, " We shall be waiting for these people and shall start reading tomorrow. ALl of you are invited. Think of it as a lesson of how a intelligence's mind works. You are dismissed. I suggest you go to sleep immediately." Everyone did just that. Sophronia was very concerned about what was going to happen tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**


	2. Lesson 2: How to act not guilty

**AN/Wow you guys are gonna hate because of this chapter.**

Sophronia woke up that afternoon and walked hesitantly into the rooms of the dining hall. She everyone already there and quietly sat down next to Dimity, Sidheag, and Agatha. On the inside, she was petrified about what this chapter was going to bring. Next to her, her friends were nervous as well. Sidheag looked uncomfortable as ever, Agatha was shaking, and Dimity was picking at her dress. She looked over to another table that seated: Monique, Felix, and most of the teachers. Soap was seated at another table by himself.

Lady Linette began to read,**"Fourteen-year0old Sophronia Temminick is a great trial to her poor mother"**

Some girls began to snicker at this and Lady Linette glared at them for interrupting.

**-her atrocious curtsy is an embarassment to the family name. So Mrs. Temminick enrolls her daughter in Mademoiselles Geraldine's Finishing Academy for Young Ladies of Quality.**

The students all smiled at that. It was their school after all.

**But Sophronia soon realizes the school is not quite what her mother might have hoped. At Mademoiselle Geraldine's, young ladies certainly learn the fine arts of dance, dress, and etiquette,**

Sidheag made a face at this.

**,but they also learn to deal out death, diversion, and espionage of and her frieends are in for a rousing first year's education.**

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the crew. Preesha had the nerve to ask,"Now what could they possibly mean by that?" she had an evil grin on her face. Sophronia, Dimiy, Agatha, and Sidheag all paled.

**An/ told you would all hate me for this shor hing. R&R?**


End file.
